


[POT][幸柳生仁]代价

by JJJJustine



Category: Tennis - Fandom, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: 3p, M/M, 轻spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJustine/pseuds/JJJJustine
Summary: 尽管三个人的特殊关系迈入了第九个年头，仁王雅治还是觉得维持多一个人的爱情势必需要付出代价。比如现在——





	[POT][幸柳生仁]代价

**Author's Note:**

> *cp为幸村精市、柳生比吕士、仁王雅治三人行。仁王雅治总受。3P高速车预警，各种羞耻play预警。  
> *首发lofter@莫绯，借朋友的号上来停车。

他跪坐在床铺上仰起了脖颈，有些吃力地迎合幸村的吻，鸢尾发色的男人轻笑了一声，不遗余力地侵略着仁王的每一寸领地，湿软的舌煽情地舔舐敏感脆弱的口腔黏膜。  
热吻过后的仁王脱力地喘着气——他们都不年轻了，即使年轻时是运动好手，现在仍不免会在激烈的性事和热吻中感觉难以招架——出差了一周才刚到家的幸村连西装都还没来得及脱，而他却已经被扒了个精光。  
幸村的唇舌在他流畅的颈部线条处逡巡，手则暧昧地揉按上了他的乳尖，那儿已经硬起来了。幸村用指甲刮了刮硬挺的媚红乳粒，发了狠地咬起一层薄薄的皮肉，用牙齿厮磨着，仁王有些吃痛地呜咽起来，却换来乳头处被粗暴地掐拧。  
“这边已经硬了哦，看来我不在的时候，比吕士也没闲着嘛。”  
柳生没应声，在仁王身后沉默地舔吻着他的脊背，热烫的吻遗留下湿凉的水迹，使得仁王几乎颤抖起来，被前后夹击的羞耻与快感在他的眼周晕上一圈粉红。  
幸村原也没想得到回应，相当自然地继续了下去。他用有些别扭的姿势俯下身凑近仁王，用舌尖挑拨了几下他充血挺立的乳首，慢条斯理地碾压拍打，来回舔过乳尖的细缝，手指在另一边的乳晕处搔刮摩擦。仁王被快感和肉欲冲击得昏昏沉沉，低下头只看到幸村的后脑勺在自己胸前色情地拱动，刚要伸出手搂住他，就浑身一僵。  
在他的身后，柳生揉了揉他的腰窝，顺着腰线向下抓捏了几把丰盈白软的臀肉，留下红色的指印后便沿着狭长幽深的臀缝滑动，指尖抵住了柔软的洞穴入口。  
感受到仁王一瞬间的僵硬，柳生充满安抚意味地吻了吻他的肩膀。他一直喜欢仁王的肩颈线条，肩骨平直如线、锋利如刀，被温软皮肉裹覆着，就有种被圈禁的漂亮和性感。  
   
一直和手术刀打交道的手缓慢地抚摸洞口处的褶皱，幸村大概是有些不满于仁王的注意力被夺走，把他的乳尖连同乳晕一同吮吸起来含入口中，舔出了响亮淫靡的水声，舌尖拍打拨弄着湿硬肉粒，间或是用牙齿叼住了厮磨咬噬。  
仁王仰着头呻吟，企求更粗暴的对待，“呜……重一点……！！！”  
话音未落，柳生伺机而动的手指便破开穴肉长驱直入，媚肉咬紧了他的手指，他索性不急着抽插，而是施了点力地揉按着肉壁，把紧张的穴肉揉弄得柔软。  
幸村在舔咬仁王乳头的间隙似笑非笑地看了他一眼，半真半假道：“这么浪？那今天就玩个大的吧？”随即去舔吮另一侧乳尖。多年默契使得柳生同时开始动作，手指缓慢地向前推进，将原本不用于性爱的肉穴叩击出了些许淋漓水声，另一只手则时而抓起一把臀肉，时而扬起手掌拍打。水声、肉体相击声、呻吟混杂着拒绝，淫荡的声响充斥了不算小的空间。  
“他湿了。”柳生的声音有些暗哑。  
“你知道的，他总是口是心非。”幸村一边说着，一边用手圈住仁王已然挺立的性器，带着薄茧的手指在湿润的伞端温和地摩擦。  
   
仁王当然知道何谓“玩个大的”，他曾被两根勃发炽热的性器操弄得几乎哭昏过去，乳头被揉弄舔咬得浮出血色，大腿根部的嫩肉差点磨破皮，现在想起来都觉得心有余悸。  
但疼痛的同时也是爽的，超负荷的饱胀感以及被完全占有的羞耻感使得他高潮迭起，屁股被打得通红热烫，甬道里射进了两个人的精液，记忆犹新的场景令他光是想想就要起反应了。  
他既害怕，又渴望。  
   
幸村躺在床上，一手探向仁王勃发的下体，技巧高超地帮他纾解欲望，而仁王则跨坐在他身上——严格来说并算不上“坐”，除了膝盖和小腿抵着幸村身体两侧的床铺，其他地方几乎是完全悬空的——咬着嘴唇试图阻止自己呻吟，却终于在柳生的手指狠狠擦过敏感点时反仰脖颈，哀求出声。  
柳生跪坐在仁王身侧，虎口掐着他细瘦的腰肢，使得他无法逃脱，两根手指迅疾地在湿软的洞穴里挖掘蜜液，每次都重重撞上敏感带。仁王虚软地颤抖起来，几乎要支撑不住自己的身体，正在帮他手淫的幸村微微一笑，扬手打了几下他的屁股，语气温和却严厉：“动作太难看了哟。”  
“呜…！！疼…”仁王有些受不住疼痛地缩了缩身子，连带着穴肉也绞得更紧了，“又不是在打网球……嗯，那边，比吕………唔，说，说什么动作难看………呜啊…”  
柳生几乎要受不住仁王淫乱的呻吟，原先握着仁王腰肢的手松开了，探向他面前。仁王难得温顺地含了两根手指在口中舔湿，一边挑逗仁王的舌头，柳生一边语气冷淡地命令道：“自己玩乳头。”  
在床上被命令、被支配显然很符合仁王的性癖，他享受着下身两处敏感带被两个爱人同时玩弄的快感，手指揉捏拉扯着被冷落的乳头，幸村留下的水痕已经干了，在摩擦之中产生了隐约痛楚。  
伞端分泌了不少液体，湿答答地流满了柱身，幸村用指尖挑开覆着小孔的嫩肉，轻柔地戳刺开合着吐露淫液的孔穴。酸胀糅杂着疼痛和快慰，仁王在快感的潮头摇摇欲坠时，幸村却猛然收手了。  
在做爱的时候，他是喜欢掌控节奏的那个。  
   
幸村拍了拍仁王的屁股，示意他换个姿势。柳生默契十足地抽出了手指，两手的手指都粘连着晶亮的液体。  
三个人的衣服都已经脱掉了，仁王看着自己身前的幸村觉得有点渴。他喜欢自家两个爱人的性器，光是看外表就觉得喜欢，线条流畅色泽清爽，连气味都是淡淡的，令人性欲蓬勃。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，身后柳生接受了幸村的任务，用三根手指操干鞭挞敏感腺体的同时抚慰着他的性器。仁王因快慰而小幅度地摇动着腰肢，把屁股凑得更近。  
幸村被仁王的淫荡取悦了，但他并不是想让仁王替他口交，推了推仁王的肩膀示意他直起上身，柳生便凑近了去亲吻他的脊背沟和腰窝。  
幸村握着自己的性器——动情的显然不只是仁王——色情地操弄仁王的乳头，前列腺炎蹭得那一片都是滑溜溜的，两边的乳头都被玩弄得水光淋漓，涨硬的伞端把乳头来回揉按拨动，甚至按得陷进了乳晕。  
这太糟糕了，近乎于被侮辱的羞耻令仁王前所未有地兴奋。  
柳生同时加快了撸动性器的节奏，指尖夹着凸起的肉壁旋转拧动，水声愈发响亮淫靡。  
在幸村抵着仁王的乳头摩擦时，仁王的唇齿终于再也锁不住呻吟，性器抖动着射出白浊的精液，高潮的一瞬间后穴被粗大的肉棒狠狠贯穿了。  
   
高潮中的穴肉吮吸着柳生的性器，他克制地闷哼了一声，顶得更深了一些。  
“抢跑是要被取消比赛资格的，比吕士。”虽然这么说，幸村却看起来没有很不悦，他用性器的伞端描摹着仁王的唇线，全然不顾刚经历了高潮的他多么疲惫，手指拨弄着湿漉漉的乳尖。  
柳生掐揉着仁王的臀肉，小幅度地抽插了几下后又停了下来，不紧不慢地回应道：“准确来说，我在等着另一名选手一起开始跑。”  
头脑尚且昏沉的仁王听懂了这句话，咬着下唇犹豫了一会儿，最后还是什么都没说，只是反手握住柳生的手腕，示弱似的摇了摇。  
幸村和柳生都是行动力极强的人，即使仁王推拒，结果可能也是一样的，仁王也知道这点。但那时候的默许，倒并非出于对情状的考量。  
明晰这个事实，所以他们更愉悦了。  
捞着仁王的腰，柳生几乎是把他抱了起来，幸村顺势躺了下去，勃发炽热的性器顶着仁王湿润的臀缝，把晶亮的黏液均匀地涂抹刮蹭开来。  
仁王的腰被按下去，幸村温和地和他接吻，两手抓住白皙的臀瓣向外掰开，露出那枚红色的湿润洞穴，洞口被拉扯得有些变形，褶皱都可怜兮兮地撑平了。  
柳生的手指在洞口处刺探了几下，便缓缓钻了进去，和自己的性器贴在一起，艰难地破开穴肉。仁王的皮肉都绷紧了，超负荷的侵略带来了疼痛。  
用空闲的手抚慰着仁王因为疼痛而有些疲软的下身，柳生等仁王适应了一点儿后又加入了一根手指，疼痛的呻吟被幸村的唇齿舔走了，他的手揉着仁王的屁股，试图让他放松下来。  
   
很疼，但仁王此刻不是很想撒娇。  
他竭力放松自己的身体，把头埋在幸村的肩窝处，幸村了然地吮住他的耳垂，时而模拟性爱的动作用舌头侵犯他的耳朵。  
仁王的腰软得无法支撑自己，几乎和幸村贴在了一起，这个姿势从柳生的角度看来性感得很勾人，细瘦的腰肢衬得屁股更加饱满，忍不住要去拍打两下。  
他总能勾出别人矛盾的欲望。让人想要好好将养这一身好皮肉，又想糟蹋他，把他弄得乱七八糟，污浊不堪。  
幸村和柳生都不愿放手，因为仁王有令人想把他吞吃入腹的尖锐的漂亮。  
   
柳生抽出手指的时候三个人都觉得如释重负，幸村和他都已经到了临界点，无法再忍受欲望的烧灼。而仁王自然也无法忍耐了，他痒得像是有人在用羽毛挠他的内脏，只想让幸村一起把肉棒插进来，和柳生一起好好操干他淫湿的洞穴。  
他被柳生抱着向前挪了挪，好让身下幸村的性器抵着他的穴口，幸村缓慢而坚决地顶了进去，被占有的满足感和欢愉多过了疼痛。  
在做爱的时候柳生和幸村是截然不同的人，幸村喜欢大开大合，快感来得凶狠又不讲道理，最后往往是仁王求他让他慢一点；而柳生则偏爱柔和的撩拨，抵着敏感点不紧不慢地厮磨，拼的就是个定力，结果常是仁王求他快一点。但是其实都一样的恶质，不把仁王操哭就不算数。  
当两种快感、两种欲求在一场性爱里被全部满足的时候，仁王必须承认他是喜欢的。  
幸村和柳生一前一后地抽插，柳生插到底的时候仁王身子不由自主地向前晃，幸村便舔咬几下他的乳头，当柳生抽身向外时幸村便掐着仁王的腰肢用力拉近自己，脊背被柳生吻遍，总有根性器在他那处敏感肉壁上戳弄，快节奏的粗暴操干和漫长撩人的挑逗摩擦糅杂在一起，填补了所有可以让仁王稍做休息的间隙。  
他快不行了，意识陷入了混沌，几乎听不清自己在说什么，用尽力气勉强抬起身子，侧过头近乎哀求地看着柳生：“唔……我帮你含出来…..好不好….”柳生掌掴了几下已经层层叠叠染着红印的屁股，用了点狠劲地干他，“这样可不公平。”  
“那，那你就快点……”  
正干着他的两个人同时加快了动作，仿佛把肉穴凿穿了，肠液在抽插中发出了扑哧扑哧的响声，被带出了肉穴外，飞溅在仁王的臀缝以及柳生的小腹处。柳生拽起仁王搁在床铺上用以支撑身体的手臂，一边把淫浪洞穴操得更湿更软，一边把他整个人都拉了起来。幸村顺势坐起，发力把仁王颠抛着操干，嘴唇找到了他的乳头，咬住了向外拉扯。  
仁王被夹在中间，呻吟一声响过一声，爽得几乎要昏过去，竟硬生生被操射了。后穴吞吃着两根肉棒，本来就紧得像是要咬断异物，高潮后收缩起来，更是要把柳生和幸村的精液都挤出来。  
幸村也有点受不住，呵斥了一句：“这么浪，是还没操够你？”  
仁王昏沉沉的，下意识回道：“不够…射进来…不要了…”  
柳生张嘴咬住了他的肩膀处，像是要惩罚仁王般握着他的腰操干起来，幸村不遑多让，含吮着他的乳头，下身的动作愈发快了。各自舔咬着一块皮肉，他们同时抵达了仁王的最深处，精液烫得仁王脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
   
或许对他们来说，三人行需要付出的最大代价就是，高潮的时候仁王只能和一个人接吻。  
END.


End file.
